Rumor for Sitting Ducks new episodes
This page is about a rumor for new episodes of Sitting Ducks. Comment right here, but please not rude comments. 1st rumor I wish Micheal Bedard will renew Sitting Ducks for a new season and new episodes, and I also want differences. Here is a list of differences I want to happen: #Ducktown and Swampwood will be combined to "Duck-Alligatorville". #Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle and Aldo will live together, as brothers, in a house, instead of an apartment. #Waddle will have a pet dog named "Joey" in episode 6. #Bill's personality will change a bit. He will sometimes be naive and child-like. #Waddle will be a tad-bit intelligent. #Aldo will be a father-figure to Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle. #Get Tom Kenny to voice Ed, since Louis Chirillo retired from voice acting. #Aldo will have his Season 1 design. #Raoul will have his Season 1 design. #Fred will have his Season 1 design. #Whenever it's bedtime, Bill will sleep without his bowtie (just like in "The Fly Who Loved Me"), Ed will sleep without his shirt and Oly will sleep without his beret. #Put new characters in the show. #Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred and Raoul will attend school. #Put new locations in the show. #Bill will find out that Jerry can talk, in a further episode. Here is a list of episodes I would like for him to make: #Duck-Alligatorville #Dodgeball Ducks / Pizza Delivery Ducks #Bully Duck / Waddle-Vision #The Coaster of Fear / Curfew Ducks #Poker Ducks / Pete E.'s Fun Time Pizza Center #Waddle and the Puppy #The Alleygator Sisters #Toys "R" for Ducks / Naptime Follies #The Pet Show #Bill's Lost Bowtie / The Journal #Oops, I Shrunk the Laundry #Bill in Charge / Pranking Ducks #Talent Ducks #School Film #The Pool Party / Newspaper Ducks #Waddle's Birthday Party #The Crow of Pranks / Super Ducks #Karate Ducks / The Substitute Teacher #World Record Ducks / Waddle's Blanket #Stare Ducks, Stare! / Truth or Dare #Carnival Ducks / The Lucky Hat #Future Ducks / Computer Ducks #The Molting Ducks #There's a Bee in My Burger #Ducks and a Haunted House / Bill's Kite #A Sitting Ducks Halloween #A Sitting Ducks Thanksgiving #A Sitting Ducks Christmas #Be My Valentine Duck #The Legend of Gator Spanker / The Return of Andy #Beauty Pet Contest / Just a Little, White Lie #Magic Duck / The Fight #The Nightmare / Bathtime for Jerry and Joey #Fear of the Ocean / School Picture Day #Race to the House, Ducks #Snapshot Ducks / The Toothache #Prankster Ducks / Three Ducks in a Dungeon #Gator Spanker Returns / Duck Fever #Ducktropolis / No More Eggs #Mall-tastrophe #The Garage Sale / Waddle's Imaginary Friend #Fred's Disease / Blast to the Ducks #Road Ducks / The Flying Machine #Thrill Rides for Bally / A Night With Bev #Ed Loses His Voice / Boys Will Be Ducks #A Duck Full of Fist #Beach Time / Race to the Candy Store! #Raoul Moves In #A Look Through Life / The Duck Scouts #Flashback Ducks / Elevator to the Sky #Leader Waddle / Bill's Bad Dream #Duck vs. Bully / The Key #Wild, Wild West Ducks / Repair Duck #Hide and Seek Ducks / Club Duck #Spy Ducks / A Wonderfully Colorful Idea #The Taffy Vault / The Crane Machine #Fad Ducks / The Game #Baby Ducky Dolly Poo-Poo / The Words #The Most Awesomest Day Ever #Ducky Treat Quest / Dog and Parrot Missing #The Lazy Eyes / Ally's Nightmare #The Dare Game / Ducks in Isolation #New Duck in Town #Super Duck and Wonder Ball / The Booster Shot #The Big Mouth / Water Ducks #The Two Burglars #Runaway Trolley / Backwards #Waddle's Bad Mood Here is a list of channels in the world, that Sitting Ducks new episode should air on: *United States-Hulu/Netflix *Canada-Nickelodeon *Australia-ABC *United Kingdom-CITV *Japan-Cartoon Network *Italy-Cartoon Network I hope Micheal Bedard would read this and make his decision.